1. Related Field
The present invention relates to the field of antenna assemblies, such as an antenna assembly comprising a plurality of transmit antennas and at least one receive antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna assembly, as known in the prior art, may comprise a plurality of antennas. In order to improve decoupling of one antenna from transmissions by other antennas the antennas may be stacked collinearly on top of each other such that minima in transmit patterns of the other antennas points towards the one antenna. This solution for an antenna assembly results in that the antenna assembly will have an extension that is at least equal to the combined individual extensions of the individual antennas, i.e. a considerable extension, especially for antenna assemblies with numerous antennas, e.g. 4 or more. Alternatively, a substantial horizontal separation of the antennas may be provided. This solution requires a substantially large distance between antennas and therefore also requires a large extension of the antenna assembly as such.
Thus, there is a need for improving decoupling between antennas in an antenna assembly while allowing a suitable compact extension of the antenna assembly. In particular, there is a need for reducing coupling from a plurality of transmit antennas to one or more receive antennas in an antenna assembly. Furthermore, there is a need for an antenna assembly enabling an improved collocation performance of multiple radio transceivers, i.e. transmitters and receiver(s).